Pet Peeves
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *One-shot (Maybe)* Syaoran has to write an essay about his Pet Peeves. Please R+R!! S+S one shot ficcy.


Pet Peeves

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

"People Talking in Syaoran's Mind"

"Talking"

Syaoran's POV

Pet peeves, huh? What are my pet peeves? Oh, damn teacher! Why couldn't she pick something easy to write about like vacations or childhood… well maybe not childhood moments.

Pictures of Tomoyo's camera in my face came to my mind, and I growled. I'm sure if we wrote about out childhood Tomoyo would just give a whole presentation about Sakura and I. And the script would probably go like this…

 "Syaoran kawaii!!! Sakura kawaii!!! Kawaii kawaii kawaii hohohoohohohoho you guys are so kawaii. Right, Eriol-kun??"

"You all have one hour to complete your paper on pet peeves," I heard the teachers voice ring.

I glared at her, and then at Eriol who I just know probably put her up to this. He is always trying to embarrass me.

Tomoyo disappeared from my mind as Eriol's annoying moments blocked her out. "Cute descendent!! Don't you think Sakura-chan look beautiful? Maybe you should sit by her during the movie."

"Tomoyo-chan, don't you think those to should hold hands? It would make the picture better."

"Do you have a fever? You look really red. Maybe, you are blushing. But what would you have to blush about, eh descendent?"

I growled again thinking about all the moments they put me through. They might even be worse that Touya… never mind he is twice as worse as them put together.

"Hey gaki! Get your hands off my sister! I'm going to rip you apart if you try one thing! You better start running, gaki!!"

His screaming still runs through my head. It gives me a headache just thinking about it, of course his favorite word is probably gaki like that baka stuffed animal.

"Hey gaki you better leave Sakura alone! And I'm not a stuffed animal."

I chuckled to my self, as Sakura turned around with her gorgeous green eyes, which tinted my cheeks, ever so red.

"Syaoran-kun, you haven't written any thing. You can't think of any thing?"

Can't think of anything?! That is defiantly not the problem. Imagines of that annoying camera and innocent grinning Tomoyo, the Clow Reed wannabe with his magical tricks, the annoying big brother baka, and the stuffed animal clouded my memories then blending together with images of my four sisters, my mother, and Meilin.

"No, I have enough pet peeves. Maybe, even to share with the whole class."

She smiled at my making my knees weak, as my smile opened up. I could hear my sisters yelling kawaii all the way from Hong Kong and my mother saying I should just marry Sakura and give her grand kids.

"Li-san, since you said you had enough for the whole class. Maybe you could share your paper with us," I heard my teacher say interrupting my daze.

"Um…"

"Now," she ordered.

I growled under my breath and stood up with my blank piece of paper in my hand, as I went in front of the class.

"I couldn't write about this topic for it would take really long time to write. For I have many pet peeves that I could share; starting with Tomoyo and her embarrassing video camera, Eriol and his annoying self, Touya, who still by this day chases me half way across the world every time I come near his sister, Kero who is just as bad as Touya and maybe worse, my four sisters with the short vocabulary list of one word, which is kawaii, Meilin with her obsessive actions and dead lock holds, my mother with her everlasting speeches of how I should just marry Sakura, give me many grandchildren and take over the Li clan. But, do you truly want to know my most annoying pet peeve?"

Everyone nodded waiting for Syaoran's pet peeve. Eriol and Tomoyo just sat there like two smiling Chester cats and Sakura who was blushing at Syaoran's last pet peeve… as they all awaited for Syaoran to complete his speech.

"My biggest pet peeve is Sakura."

Everyone turned to Sakura confused, even Tomoyo and Eriol who were shocked. Sakura looked hurt, but Syaoran kept smiling.

"She is my biggest pet peeve, because I can't resist her. I can't go through the day with out her going through my mind or having her by my side. When she around my heart does jumping jakes and my knees go weak. Her hair falls just right, and her eyes sparkle making me blush wildly. I could go on and on about my lovely cherry blossom, but I'm sure I have wasted enough time…"

He stopped and looked at the teacher, "And that concluded my paper… my biggest pet peeve is Sakura-chan for I cannot stop loving her."

He bowed smugly and walked back to his seat.

Sakura smiled brightly, "And to think all I wrote about was how my pet peeve was my annoying Oni-chan."

Her cheeks were still pink tinted and Tomoyo couldn't resist screaming kawaii. Eriol smirked at me, probably coming up with some plan to embarrass me. 

I swear I could hear Touya and Kero yelling gaki… but maybe that was my imagination.

Hai, boy do I ever have a lot of pet peeves… but I couldn't life with out them…

Sakura kissed me on the cheek returning my bright blush to my cheeks… boy; I could never life without my pet peeve.

Was it ok? I'm not really good at S+S one-shots but this came into my mind and I just thought, hey why not let me write it. Well please R+R!!!

I'm looking for a fanfic. I have been searching for it for about two days and still can't find it… I tried using the search engine of ff.net but it still didn't find it… here is what it is about (from what I remember)

Summery: Sakura is a librarian assistant, and a towny girl. She is in other words a 'goody goody' one of those always single people in a small town. Well Syaoran comes (back) and spices up her world and they make out in the library. She was embarrassed and all because she was has never done that before. I don't think it had a lemon in it, but I'm not sure. And that's all I really remember.  I think it was based on a book and it was short, but I really want to read it again. I just can't find it… I tried the search engine on ff.net but still couldn't find it. Can any one help??? Hopefully, it wasn't taken off…


End file.
